experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Marriage System
The Marriage System in eRO is performed normally as it would on official servers. After marriage, you willl be given a character-bound Wedding Ring which cannot be stored nor deleted. If you are not happy with your spouse, you can Divorce. Warning: After marriage, you both will be in your formal wear, and won't be able to attack or use skills for an hour. Note: The Adoption System is not enabled in eRO. Q) How can I change my sprite into a wedding dress/tuxedo again after the sprite wears off? To temporarily change your sprite into formal wear, you will need to consume a Sweet Memory of Marriage, which lasts for 10 minutes each use (paused when not logged in) and you will not be able to attack or use skills during these 10 minutes. Sweet Memory of Marriage can be purchased from the Honeymon Helper (@warp jawaii 214 168). This only works on married characters. Q) How can I be married to a character of the same gender? After getting married to a character of the opposite gender, you can change your own gender (or have your spouse change his/hers). You will still be married and will not lose your Wedding Ring nor marriage skills. Requirements * You and your Spouse-To-Be must be different genders. * You and your Spouse-To-Be must be over Base Level 45. * You or your Spouse-To-Be must not be a Baby character You can buy the required wedding items from the Prontera Wedding Shop Dealer (@warp prt_in 211 169). You can either equip the items or leave them in your inventory. Tuxedo is a miscellaneous item and cannot be equipped. Diamond Ring can be purchased from the Jeweler (@warp lhz_in02 105 21). Ceremony # The bride and groom must be in a party together. # Talk to the Wedding Staff NPC (@warp prt_church 100 100) and "Apply for Wedding". # Write your character's name when asked. # Your partner must do steps 2 and 3 as well. # The groom must be the first to talk to the Bishop (@jump 100 123) and write his bride's name when asked. # After the groom is done talking to the Bishop, the bride must talk to the Bishop and select "I do." Diamond Rings will be changed into Wedding Rings. Skills After you and your beloved tie the knot, you will obtain Wedding Rings based on your gender. When you equip the ring, you will obtain special marriage skills:http://irowiki.org/wiki/Marriage_System * Romantic Rendezvous ** While the Wedding Ring is equipped, spouses can summon their partners to their locations. This skill requires 15 seconds for it to cast, and does not have any delay after it is used. However, this skill cannot be used on any map that cannot be set as a memo by warp portal, ie guild war zones and dungeons. * Loving Touch ** Consume 10% of one`s HP to restore 10% of your partner`s HP. * Undying Love ** Consume 10% of one`s SP to restore 10% of your partner`s SP. Category:Information Category:Tutorials Category:Marriage